RPC04
is the fourth episode of Rainbow! Pretty Cure made by Cure Coco. In this episode, Maemi goes on a search to become a Cure apprentince, or a Cure as chasing the mysterious Cure who saved her life, while Chou, and Akari struggle to find Maemi before 6pm, or else they would be on trouble. Plot While chasing the mysterious Cure, who now transformed into her normal form, Maemi risks her life, and faces her, and tells her to become a Cure, though declining it, she runs away from her, as Maemi chases her off, until another villain shows up, attacking them, as Maemi is stuck with the her. While, Akari, who is having a hard time with Chou, then decides to find Maemi, after feeling that something is wrong. Summary/Transcript |-|Summary = Akari, and Chou become worried why Maemi acted differently after her saviour, and why she ran away, and soon they call her family, however after finding out she wasn't there, Akari tells her family that Maemi is with them, and soon her father tells Akari that he will come on 6pm if Maemi does not get home. Soon after learning about it, Akari, and Chou then set on a search for Maemi. Meanwhile, Maemi is feeling worried that maybe she is chasing someone else, until the person de-transforms into a human, causing her to go crazy, later on, feeling cheerful, the girl finds out that Maemi is getting chased, and faces her telling not to chase her, until Maemi goes crazy, and calls her "master" while the girls runs, and tries to avoid her, soon, she goes to the donut shop to hide, however Maemi finds her, and tells to her to sit down, and have a talk. As they talk, Akari, and Chou get tired after searching for three hours everywhere, soon, Akari tells Kora if she could help, but Kora returns as she tells them that she is not a map. Then, Chou comes with an idea of imitating a scene of it, so they could find any clues, soon, while imiatating it all alone, the girls only find out that Maemi was running because she was chasing the mysterious Cure, and went northeast according to Chou. Soon choosing that road, the Cure see that there is three ways, however Akari finds mud footprints, and might be Maemi's, and later follow the straight road, and end up running because of having 2 hours left. While, Maemi, and Midori have a nice talk, and Midori tells Maemi that the only reason she helps, and fights is that because finding her brother, however soon after learning he is evil, she promises to everyone to return hope to them. Maemi soon learns why she is trying to protect. Later on, Midori tries to leave, however after Maemi spots Tenma up to the sky, Midori tries to transform, however with Maemi standing by her side and not leaving makes it for her difficult. Later on, Akari, and Chou join and transform, causing Midori, Tenma, and Maemi to be suprised. Tenma finds this entertaining, but soon freezes Orange, and Red, leaving Midori, and Maemi alone, and insolated. Midori then tries to transform, and finds out that she has ran out of power, and her catch does not work, leaving her normal, and Maemi on a pinch on getting beat up by four Kurokages, and Tenma. |-|Transcript = Narrator: With the mysterious Cure's appearance, and saviour, the girls try to forget about her, however Maemi appears to not, but chase her... ---- Chou: Akaaka-chan, why was Maemi so...wierd when we talked to her? Akari: Maybe, because she was late home, or probably she was just about to be turned into a monster! Chou: Fine, don't shout, but for that late home I don't agree...because it is 1pm, and probably we should just give her a call... Akari: Sure, give me your phone. Chou: Why? Do it with yours. Akari: Hello? We are in your house, plus I always leave my phone home, when I go to school. Chou: Gee...you are 16 what else do you need? A babysitter? Akari: Just give me the phone! *grabs the phone from Chou, and inserts number* Shinsei: Hello? Akari: Ah, hello..is Maemi-chan there? Shinsei: Oh, Akari-chan, I am sorry she is not here, is, there a problem? Akari: N-n-no! I was asking if...umm..she could stay here with us! Chou (whispering): What are you talking about? Shinsei: In your house? Akari: No, Chou's. Shinsei: Sure, but tell her to be back from noon like 6pm, or else I'll come there, and take her. Akari: I will! *closes cellphone* Chou: What were you talking about? Akari: We have a problem....and we need to find it out sooner than 6pm... -''fades to black, and opening begins''- Meanwhile at Maemi... Maemi: I am going crazy, but am I chasing a strange person, who is wearing a hideous costume? Oh gee, I am going crazy, I am talking to myself! ???: Ahh, a new job everytime...*''de-transforms''* Maemi: What the hell?! I am crazy!! What is happening?! A heroine?! Wow! ???: Wh-wh-who's there? Maemi: Oh, boy.. ???: Yo-you?! The despair-I mean Maemi? Maemi: Hello. ???: What are you doing? Chasing me? Maemi: Well...I was...I have a question....could you make a heroine, or at least an apprantice? ???: Ahh....look...I know it feels awesome to just be like me, but look you sure don't want to know about this work I do, living as a normal person, and a heroine. Maemi: Look please, I want to help, you saved my life, and I owe you one. ???: I see, but....no. *''walks away''* Maemi: Please do it once for me...master? *''runs up to her''* ???: Ma-master? Oh, no... *''runs away''* Maemi: Don't run away, I want to just tell you something. *''chases the girl''* ???: Sorry but no! I have enough problems! *''runs away, and hides herself''* hope she does not find me here Maemi: Master. *''sees her run away''* Master! *''chases her''* ???: *''gets shocked, and runs away''* I am not your master! Maemi: Master? Where are you? *''goes away''* ???: good... ???: Donuts, donuts for cheap! I bake 'em with my tradidtion! ???: Manager, that isn't a way to sa- Midori-chan, would you like some donuts? Midori: Not now! Somebody's chasing me, hide me. ???: By who? Maemi: Found you, master! Midori: Her.... Maemi: Look could we just take a seat, and talk? Midori: Sure, then. -''fades to black, and eyecatches appear''- Chou, and Akari's search Chou: Did you get any water? Because finding Maemi is going to be impossible! Akari: Never give up, wasn't that your catchphrase? Chou: Correction, used to....until this moment came... Akari: Fine let's just leave this to Kora... Chou: Good! Kora, find our friend! Kora: I am not a map~kora... Akari: Then...how about we just put everything together, and let's do it, because this mission is ending about 2 hours... Chou: Okay, let's concentrate...I will probably act this out! Akari: Oh....boy... Chou: So after the mysterious Cure saved her, she went away, and we asked her: -''moves to the place where her, and Akari were standing that time, and imitates them''- *Akari+Chou: "ahh, Maemi are you okay? Wanna come with us?!" -''moves to the place where Maemi was standing and imitates her''- *Maemi: Ahh! I am fine Akari-chan! I am going home, bye!! Akari: Uhm, Maemi wasn't that happy, she was sad... Chou: I know, but I just love making up scenes.... Akari: Chou, that scene was real, but yo- Chou: Stop! Don't say it! Kora: Guys, we've gotta find somthing in the scene which Chou imitated...at least is better than imitating a love scene, it would end up wierd~kora.... Chou: I do that at points, but on the scene, Maemi felt kind of implussive, and last did you notice her running? Akari: Alright! I found it! Maemi wants to chase the...Cure... Chou: What?! She's out of her mind?! Akari: I think she already has found her... Chou: Let's not panic, but where is she now?! Akari: Let's go to the place where we were yesterday, and go in the way where Maemi went. -''the girls go, and measure the place''- Chou: This is the place? It is different... Chou: Okay, when we left, she left about northeast... Akari: Wow, since when you became good at geography? Chou: Shut up...okay, she left so lets just go that way! Akari: Are you sure? Chou: I just lost my hopes, there is three ways... Akari: Gee, you sure give up fast, we'll just seprate in different ways, and I'll give you a call, but a problem, I have no cellphone.... Chou: Akari, you need to understand you need to carry a cellphone becayse you are a heroine! Akari: How are we going to do it, we only have one hour left... Chou: How about this...someone goes straight, and so- Akari: Are these footprints? Chou: Wait, what? Akari: Mud footprints heading straight.. Chou: Yeah, but a problem there isn't enough.. Akari: I think it is, and we could just walk straight... Chou: Let's go! *''runs along with Akari, and Kora''* Midori, and Maemi conversation ???: Donuts? We made a new one, called "Partner Donut" with chocolate inside! And I was figuring our that you guys were thirsty because you spoke more than one hour... Maemi: Ohh, thank you, I will take one. ???: Mii-chan? Midori: No, I don't like to become fat, I'll take a plain one... Maemi: Okay, I want to say a question since the beggining of the conversation, how did you become a heroine? Midori: Well...I was one a long time ago, but mainly because I wanted to find my brother, and after figuring out he was evil, I promised one thing to everyone: I will bring them hope. Maemi: Ohh, I see...thank you for saving me, and the gifts... Midori: Welcome, and I need to get going.... Maemi: Why? Midori: I have school work, and people need help. Maemi: As in matter of life or death? Midori: No, if that was happening, you would see me leaving under a second. Maemi: Okay.... *''sees a person up to the sky''*..than what would you do if that was in front of you?! Midori: Wait, what? *''turns around, and spots someone''* ???: Ahh, a monster let's run! Midori: One thing, run, Maemi! Maemi: I will not... Midori: Go away, I need to fight! Maemi: I will not! I'll prove to you I am a good aprentice! Midori: What?! Look...first, if you want to be my apprentice you should be never get in my way! Maemi: But, I- Midori: No, I will not listen, this is between me, and him! You've got nothing between this! Akari+Chou: We do have somehting between though! Maemi: Akari-chan, Chou-chan? ???: More? I was only planning on one person, but more is good! Midori: Shut up, Tenma! This is between you, and m- Akari+Chou: us! Transform, rainbow light! Midori: No way, you guys were Red, and Orange?! Cure Red: Since we making up catchphrases, I will say mine: With the power of love, which will melt you away....I am Cure Red! Cure Orange: With the power of fire, and sunshine, which will burn you of course...I am Cure Orange! Maemi: I want to do pillow fights with you guys! Red+Orange+Midori: What? Maemi: I wanted to bring up happiness instead of angriness. Midori: I seriously want to be alone....transform....rainbow light. Tenma: Red, Orange, and Green appear...but where's yellow there is a gap missing... Cure Red: True... Cure Green: Oh, who cares. Let's finish this.. Tenma: One thing I forgot...isolating the zone... Cure Orange: What, but Maemi is here? Tenma: I am trying to despair her, again.... Maemi: Wh-what? Cure Green: I will not let you do that....I don't care if my life is on it... Tenma: Then there is only one thing....freezing Orange, and Red, let's do that...we don't need them... Cure Green: Stop, that is cheating! Maemi: Akari-chan?! Chou-chan?! Tenma: Can you protect that cute little doll, by four Kurokages, and me? Cure Green: What? -''four kurokages appear''- Maemi: Midori-chan?! What is happening?! Cure Green: No, Maemi! I need to do this! Gretiel, please! Gretiel: Mis-mis-mistake.... Cure Green: That cannot be good, Gretiel?! Tenma: Scared now? Midori: No way, Gretiel?! *''rushes over at Maemi''* Stop this!! -''fades away, and ending appears''- Major Events *New Characters: **Ki Shinsei **Tenma **Donut Shop Manager **Donut Shop Assistant *The mysterious Cure's identity is revealed along with her human form, as Cure Green, and Midori. *First time that four Kurokages appear. *The first time which a Cure's catch does not work via Cure Green's. *Sweet Donut Stand is shown for the first time. Trivia *Akari's nickname given by Chou is revealed to be Akaaka-chan. *When Akari says to Chou "since when you are good at geography?" it hints that Chou is not good at geography. *Akari seems to have a cellphone, but never gets to bring it when on school, however Chou seems to. *When Midori says she wants a plain suger donut, it is hinted that her favorite kind of donut is plain suger, only to keep her away from becoming fat. Characters Pretty Cures *Akane Akari/Cure Red *Tachibana Chou/Cure Orange *Takiyama Midori/Cure Green Mascots *Kora Villains *Tenma *Four unnamed Kurokages Secondary Characters *Ki Maemi *Donut Shop Manager *Donut Shop Assistant *Ki Shinsei Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User: Cure Coco Category:Transcripts